Frío invierno
by Sara099
Summary: Ella estaba sola, triste y desolad en su habitación, su príncipe ya no estaba para ṕrotegerla, este frío invierno lo iba a pasar sola, sin unos brazos que la calentaran
Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Toriyama, la historia si es mía

-O-O-O-O-O-

Acostada en su cama se encontraba ella, sollozando y susurrando su nombre, mirando hacia el suelo hacia la nada, deseando que se abriera en grietas y apareciera el en su típica pose, pero nada pasaba. Miró hacia el techo, esperando que este se abriera y bajara el flotando, regañándola por esperarlo despierta, pero era inútil, nada sucedía , este había sido su peor cumpleaños, ¿Porque a él?, su vida era muy injusta. Se sentía sola y desamparada sin el amor de su vida a su lado. Su alma iba abandonando lentamente su cuerpo y su corazón cargaba con un dolor de mil cuchillos atravesándolo, no podía creer que Vegeta hubiese muerto, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Al ver a su amigo, se alegró, pensó que todo había salido bien, pero para su desgracia no fue así

Trunks, ¿Cómo haría con su pequeño hijo de apenas ocho años?, ¿Cómo le explicaría que su padre murió y que no lo iba a volver a ver?, Que no iba a regresar

Se dirigió al baño y miró su reflejo, no parecía la gran Bulma Brief, el llanto la tenía destrozada, se llevó la mano a la boca y aguantó un grito desesperado, estaba perdiendo en el juego del dolor, la tristeza la iba consumiendo lentamente, muriendo cada segundo más, más triste que el minuto anterior pero menos que el siguiente

¿Qué mal había hecho Vegeta para morir?, Muchas cosas, eso era cierto, fue un asesino en serie y mató a muchas personas inocentes, pero ella, ¿Qué mal había hecho ella para ser castigada tan terriblemente?, Nada, siempre trató de ayudar a todos, no merecía pasar por esto, y menos su hijo

Recordó todos sus momentos juntos, las peleas que tenían y las jugosas reconciliaciones por la noche. Recordó su primer beso junto a el, su primera caricia, su primera noche juntos, su aroma, sus bromas y sus gritos, todo inundaba su mente inconscientemente, desde que lo conoció hasta este amargo momento, todos sus recuerdos pasaron velozmente por su cabeza, haciéndola sufrir cada vez más. No había pasado ni un día de su muerte, pero ya lo echaba de menos, era cierto que el a veces se iba y tardaba semanas, hasta meses en volver, pero ella sabía que el en algún momento iba a regresar. Esta vez era todo lo contrario, el se fue para no volver jamás

Estiró su brazo y tocó su lado de la cama, estaba frío, como su corazón, vacío, como su cuerpo, su alma ya no habitaba en ella. Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, lo necesitaba, necesitaba un abrazo fuerte de el, que por fuera la quebrara, pero por dentro, uniera todos sus pedazos rotos

Se levantó sin ánimos para afrontar a su pequeño, el necesitaba saber la verdad, no lo podía ilusionar diciéndole falsas verdades sobre el regreso de su padre

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y debilitarse con cada paso que daba, salió de su cuarto y sintió una soledad extrema, la casa estaba en paz, silenciosa, su presencia se notaba cada vez más, cada segundo que pasaba la casa se hacía más grande y más sola, como si no hubiese vida alguna habitándola

Siguió pensando en el, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas ya hinchadas, se tumbó a mitad del camino con una horrible presión en su pecho debido al dolor acumulado

-Vegeta porque- Gritó a todo pulmón, sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales iban gastándose poco a poco, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba gritar, gritar su nombre hasta sentir la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones

Trunks había escuchado el llanto y el grito desconsolado de su madre, el también estaba al tanto de la muerte de su padre, también sabía que no iba a volver, estaba inconsciente, cierto, pero igual pudo escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Piccoro antes de sacrificarse. Tenía sus ojitos cristalinos y su cara hinchada de tanto llorar, en su mano, llevaba un pedazo de papel arrugado, era una foto que mantenía desde ya hacía tiempo, estaba su padre y su madre, al parecer se la sacaron distraído. Miró nuevamente su foto y se la llevó al pecho, sintió su corazón latir lentamente, estaba igual de deprimido que su madre

Se dirigió lentamente hacia donde su madre, que se encontraba golpeando con fuerza el suelo, como si lo fuese a romper, trató de aguantar las lágrimas, pero estas salían sin permiso alguno, su quijada temblaba tanto que pensó que se le iba a desencajar en cualquier momento. Tomó la mano de su madre, estas estaban congeladas, la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio que no eran los mismos ojos alegres, llenos de vida y cariño, estaban gélidos y vacíos, la soledad asomaba su cabeza y la saludaba, dejando ver como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo

Las lágrimas de Trunks se volvieron aún más intensas que las de su madre, el hombre fallecido era su adre, y sentía un gran respeto y admiración hacia el y sobre todo amor. El juró que su padre no lo amaba, pero empezó a creer lo contrario cuando arriesgo su maldito orgullo y lo abrazó, sin importarle que el hijo de su rival o el ser verde estaban presenciando todo

Se arrepintió por haber sido tan duro y frío en el momento del abrazo que el no le correspondió, pero aún así, seguía demostrándole su cariño sin alejarse de el o rechazarlo

 _"Me da mucha pena, papá_ _",_ Falso

Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz, pero lamentablemente, la felicidad le duró muy poco

Sabía que su padre lo hizo para salvarlos a su familia y al resto del mundo, pero aún así, era muy dolorosa su muerte

Bulma miró a su retoño, a su lado, compartiendo el mismo dolor con el. No había nada que explicar. Trunks era muy inteligente, entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo miró con intenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos, el pequeño murmuraba cosas, movía los labios diciendo algo, pero era inaudible para ella, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su respiración

-¿Porque no fui yo?- Lo repetía sin cesar. Se le calaron los huesos y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. No podría soportar ver a su pequeño morir. Lo abrazó fuertemente, quería decirle algo, consolarlo, pero las palabras se quedaban estancadas en el mar de dolor que se formaba en su garganta

Estaban a oscuras y solos, el silencio reinaba en ese momento, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Bulma, las lágrimas que caían con pesar en el suelo de Trunks, y los latidos de los corazones de ambos, que retumbaban en un eco debido a la falta de alma que había en su cuerpo

Se levantó con su pequeño en brazos, se iba a dirigir a su habitación. El niño se aferró a su madre, como que si su vida dependiera de ella, y así lo era, ya no le quedaba a más nadie, solo su madre

Sacó fuerzas para caminar y depositó a su hijo lentamente en la cama, en el lado de su amado. Trunks, pasó la mano lentamente por la almohada de su padre y se acostó boca abajo, aspiró hondamente, oliendo el perfume que todavía hacía presencia en su cama, se quedó estático y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente, su padre le dijo una vez que llorar hacía más débil, pero este era un dolor muy fuerte para ellos dos

Ella solo miraba silenciosamente, lloraba pero lo hacía en silencio, no quería alarmar a su hijo y mucho menos incomodarlo, sabía que heredó el orgullo de su padre y se sentiría ofendido al ser visto por una persona de esta manera, así sea el ser que le dio la vida

Se dirigió a su armario y sacó su pijama, cambiándose en el acto, agarró una camiseta que usaba su marido para entrenar, para así tener su presencia al dormir, se la colocó y se acostó en su cama con un delicado cuidado para no desertar a su hijo que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Lo miró por unos segundos y pudo ver su rostro apagado, su carita roja e hinchada por tanto llorar, lágrimas hacían presencia, ella las limpió dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas. Sintió un golpe seco en su hombro y dio un quejido de dolor, miró que la fuente del golpe ya estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato y su respiración agitada, al parecer estaba teniendo un de esas feas pesadillas que solo le ocurrían después de pasar por un momento intenso mentalmente o físicamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no dejaba de abrazarlo, Trunks, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le dijo algo que heló su corazón por completo

-Él sigue aquí, ¿Cierto?, Todo fue una pesadilla, ¿Verdad?- La miró con ojitos llenos de esperanza, pero ella volteo la cabeza rápidamente para que su hijo no viera las traviesas lágrimas que salían a chorros. Y entonces, el supo que no fue solo un mal sueño, había sido real. Se acostó y se volvió a dormir al instante, no quiso darle mas vuelta al asunto

Bulma hizo lo mismo y se quedó dormida pensando en el

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _La luz del alba se introducía en su habitación sin permiso, podía los rayos solares nacientes chocando en sus párpados y el leve viento acariciando sus mejillas, no recordó dejar las puertas de su balcón abiertas, ¿O sí?_

 _Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del día, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia el balcón, donde pudo observar una figura de espalda musculosa, era un hombre, pero no sabía quien era, se restregó los ojos aclarándose su visión y ahí pudo observar bien quien era el dueño de ese físico_

 _Se levantó lentamente de su cama y vio a su hijo retorcerse a su lado, acarició su cabello para calmarlo y se dirigió hacia el balcón, acarició la espalda de el, pero Vegeta no se movió de donde estaba, solo siguió viendo como el sol se asomaba y lo saludaba tímidamente, ella se situó a su lado y también contempló la luz del amanecer, ero de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia el, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, estaba muy confundida, ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?, ¿Qué hacía allí parado tan pacíficamente?, No lo sabía, pero quería disfrutar de ese hermoso momento. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró para así poder enfrentarlo, pero el tomó la delantera_

 _-Se lo que piensas- No volteó su mirada hacia ella, solo miraba el paisaje, en cambio, Bulma había centrado su atención en el. No dijo más nada, solo cuatro palabras para luego cerrar la boca, así que esta vez, ella decidió retomar la conversación_

 _-¿Porqué te paso a ti, Vegeta?, ¿Porqué te fuiste sin avisar?, ¿Porqué nos abandonaste?- La científica lo veía y lloraba fuertemente, el solo seguía con su mirada fija sin mostrar ninguna expresión_

 _-Oye Bulma- Y por primera vez, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, no era una mirada fría, estaba llena de amor, su ceño relajado y una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro- Nunca me fui, no los abandoné, siempre estaré con ustedes cuidándolos a donde sea que vayan. Estaré vivo siempre, aquí- Dijo tocando en su echo la parte donde se situaba su corazón, ella bajó la mirada lentamente hacia su dedo, y sonrió por primera vez en horas, que para ella, parecían siglos- Los amo, no lo olvides mujer loca- Susurró suavemente en su oído, ella solo desprendía lágrimas y veía como su príncipe se iba evaporando poco a poco, dejándola sola nuevamente_

 _-O-O-O-O-O-_

Se despertó y miró rápidamente hacia el balcón, encontrándolo cerrado y con las cortinas sueltas. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón, abriéndolo y sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo, se dirigió corriendo hacia el armario y sacó un gigante abrigo de piel para calmar su frío. Suspiró, ni el clima de la vida real coincidía con el de su sueño, no había sol, solo había nubes grises y tristes que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta y el viento gélido que hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosado debido al frío intenso

Recordó su sueño, pero esta vez no lloró, solo sonrió hacia el cielo, sin esperar una devuelta, pero lo hizo para enviársela a su príncipe

Se devolvió a su cuarto, miró el reloj y vio lo temprano que estaba

-Seis menos cuarto- Se dijo, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para descansar sus ojos. Dejó la puerta del balcón abierta y ocupó el lado vacío de su cama, dándole la espalda a su retoño y fijando su mirada en un portarretratos ocupado por una foto de ella y Vegeta. Sintió como un intenso viento congeló sus huesos y maldijo por lo bajo. Le deprimía el saber que pasaría este _frío invierno_ sola, sin unos brazos que la hagan entrar en calor

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos se posaban en su cintura tomándola por sorpresa, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta y abrazar a su pequeño hijo depositándole un beso en sus lilas cabellos

No estaba sola, tenía al ser que más amaba a su lado, y, pronto, tendría a su príncipe junto a ella, algo dentro de ella le decía que el iba a volver, y esta vez para siempre

 _FIN_

Bueno mi gente hermosa, espero que le haya gustado este corto fanfic de la muerte de Vegeta, me llamó la atención el saber la reacción de su familia al enterarse de la muerte de el, así que me inspiré a hacer un relato de sus sentimientos

Dejen sus opiniones, se vale todo tipo de recomendación, mala o buena

Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
